


Both Kinds

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be just fine on my own.”





	Both Kinds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #614 "alone"

“Look, Gibbs,” said Torres. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be just fine on my own. You go ahead to your own family dinner, or whatever.”

“This _is_ my family dinner,” the older man said, sweeping out of the bullpen. “My place, sixteen-hundred hours. New guy brings the cranberry sauce.”

McGee smiled. “You’re still not getting this ‘team’ thing, are you?”

“I thought that meant having regular back-up, not spending family holidays together,” Torres protested. “It’s weird.”

“It’s nice,” corrected Bishop. “And get the canned cranberry sauce.”

“Ducky prefers the real stuff,” said McGee.

“Right. Get both.”

Torres smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
